Ultimatum
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Eren Jäger est un jeune avocat à succès qui jusqu'à présent n'a perdu aucune affaire. Il est l'arme du gouvernement ! Mais tout change quand un soir pour fêter le succès d'un énième procès, il passe la nuit avec un homme. Le lendemain, le réveil fut brutal. L'homme n'est d'autre que Livaï Ackerman, le patron de la mafia. N'ayant pas le choix, Eren est obligé de devenir son avocat.
1. Prologue

**Ultimatum**

**Résumé :**

Eren Jäger est un jeune avocat très prometteur qui jusqu'à présent n'a perdu aucune affaire. Il est l'arme du gouvernement ! Mais tout change quand un soir pour fêter le succès d'un énième procès, il passe la nuit avec un homme. Le lendemain, le réveil fut brutal. L'homme n'est d'autre que Livaï Ackerman, le patron de la mafia. N'ayant pas le choix, Eren est obligé de devenir son avocat et de retourner sa veste. Mais, Livaï ne compte pas le garder seulement comme avocat, non, ce qu'il veut, c'est le posséder entièrement.

**Prologue : Le calme avant la tempête**

Le temps s'était rafraîchit depuis quelques jours déjà et un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume de marque et chaussure ciré sortait tranquillement de la salle d'audience où il avait fait condamner un énième criminel. Depuis, maintenant un an et demi, cet avocat s'était fait une réputation de ténor du barreau.

En effet, à seulement 26 ans et tout droit diplômé de la meilleure faculté de droit du pays, dans laquelle il était rentrer grâce à une bourse sportive et à des notes excellentes, ce jeune homme avait déjà envoyé plus d'une quinzaine de criminel en prison. Certain l'appelait, le justicier du barreau ou encore le titan.

Son acharnement et son entêtement ont fait qu'il est vite devenu une pointure du droit. Mais une raison se cache derrière ça, à l'âge de 9 ans, il a assassiné deux hommes qui voulaient vendre une petite fille sur le marché noir après avoir tué les parents de cette dernière. Son père qui à l'époque était le médecin traitant de cette famille était venu pour une consultation qui au final a aboutit à la vision d'une scène tout droit sortie d'un thriller.

Le petit garçon qui avait accompagné son père fut choqué de voir tant de sang par terre ainsi que les corps inanimés qui baignaient dans ce liquide rouge. Son père avait rapidement couvert ses yeux et lui avait demandé de rester dehors pendant qu'il vérifiait si l'homme et la femme étaient vraiment morts. Qui sait peut-être qu'un pou même faible pulsait encore, mais hélas ce ne fut pas le cas.

L'enfant rester dehors avait très bien comprit ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi son père ne voulait pas qu'il reste auprès de lui. Observant la neige au sol, il aperçu des empreintes de pas et les suivirent pensant que cela devait être celle des tueurs. Tout en les pistant, il repensait à ce qu'avait dit son père peu de temps avant qu'ils quittent tous deux la maison pour se rendre chez cette famille «_ Les Ackerman on une fille, soit gentil avec elle. Vous pourriez peut-être devenir ami_ ».

Une fille, il n'y avait pas de petite fille dans le salon, seulement les parents. Alors, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle soit encore en vie mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche de la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Courant dans la neige en ne se souciant pas du froid glaciale, il tomba rapidement devant une vieille maison délabrée qui ressemblait plus à une cabane.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et ne s'inquiétant plus de sa sécurité, il mit rapidement un plan d'attaque en marche pour sauver la vie de la petite fille. Il prit donc un air innocent et frappa à la porte. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse pour évaluer le nombre de personne qu'il devait mettre hors d'état de nuire.

La suite des évènements se passa très vite, il réussit à abattre les deux hommes mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il y en avait un troisième qui n'était pas dans la pièce et qui venait de faire son entré. Évidemment, que pouvait faire un garçon de 9 ans face à la force brute d'un adulte ? La jeune fille morte de peur au sol regardait la scène avec horreur. Son kidnappeur était entrain d'étrangler le garçon qui avait tenté de lui sauver la vie.

Tétanisé et encore sous le choc de la mort de ses parents, elle ne pouvait plus bouger et ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était comme si, tout autour d'elle marchait au ralentit. Le garçon la regardait et lui parlait mais elle avait beau entendre ses mots, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. C'est un peu comme parler dans l'eau, mais une phrase la sortie de sa transe.

« Bat toi pour survivre ! BAT TOI ! »

Ce fut le déclic. Empoignant de toute ses forces le couteau tombé au sol, elle couru jusqu'à l'homme et le poignarda droit au cœur. Par la suite les policiers débarquèrent dans la petite maison et firent sortir les deux enfants qui heureusement été saint et sauf. Mais la question qui s'imposa à tous fut : Comment deux enfants ont put tuer trois hommes baraquer ?

L'instinct de survie de l'être humain peut parfois accomplir des miracles dirons nous. Mais les événements macabres ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Malheureusement, 3 ans plus tard, la mère du petit garçon fut tuée par un tueur en série juste devant lui. Ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention d'un agent de police qui passait par là, qu'il devait d'être encore en vie. Son père quant à lui fut porté disparu suite à cet évènement.

Après cela, il s'était promis de mettre en cage tous les criminels qui devait être jugé. Il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne sortent jamais de prison, qu'ils ne soient plus jamais acquittés. Il en faisait la promesse solennelle, temps qu'il sera avocat, aucun criminel ne passera entre les mailles du filet ! Il se l'était juré.

Ainsi des années plus tard il sortait major de sa promo et entretenait une carrière brillante. Il avait tout, argent, reconnaissance et succès. Mais le calme ne dure jamais assez longtemps et la vie lui l'a apprit. Le calme avant la tempête. Il savait que sa réputation attirerait à lui le danger mais il ne savait pas à quel point celui-ci serait grand.

Regardant sa montre il constata qu'il était déjà assez tard et il avait promit à ses amis de les rejoindre dans le bar que venait d'ouvrir l'un d'eux pour fêter le succès de son affaire. Pour ses amis il était évident qu'il allait gagner le procès. Ils avaient une foi inébranlable en ses capacités et cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur comme cela lui mettait aussi beaucoup de pression.

Le métier d'avocat et un travail fatiguant autant physiquement que mentalement, mais il était aussi stressant et empiétait beaucoup sur sa vie privé. Pas le temps de faire de nouvelle rencontre, de trouver une petite amie, de simplement se poser dans un parc et regarder les feuilles des arbres tomber. Non, il n'avait plus vraiment de temps pour lui mais il l'avait choisit en toute connaissance de cause.

Soupirant, l'avocat monta dans sa voiture pour se rendre à son appartement pour prendre une douche et se changer. Les costumes n'ont jamais été sa tasse de thé mais il ne pouvait pas venir au tribunal en jean et t-shirt. Ses amis se moquaient toujours gentiment quand ils le voyaient dans sa tenue de travail. Selon eux, le costume lui donnait un air bizarre.

Sa douche faite, il enfila un jean skinny vert émeraude et un marcel noir qui collait son corps bien entretenu. N'étant pas de nature frileuse il décida que malgré le temps il était inutile pour lui de mettre une veste et à la place il se chaussa de ses doc noir et fila en direction du bar où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous après avoir au préalable fermé à clé son appartement.

Il ne lui fallu que quinze minutes de marche pour arriver au Brigade 104, le bar de son amie Ymir. Elle le repéra dès son entrer et lui sourit, mais elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Une homme assit dans un coin assez sombre avait ancré son regard sur l'avocat et le dévorait d'un regard prédateur.

-Hey Eren, je suis trop contente que tu sois là. Félicitation pour ta victoire.

-Lut, merci, Ymir. Les autres sont arrivés ?

-Ouep, on attendait que toi. Monsieur, se laisse désiré depuis qu'il est devenu un avocat réputé.

Eren rigola à la remarque et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ymir, ce qui lui valu un coup de coude ludique dans les côtes. Il était bon de retrouver ses amis après des semaines sans se voir. Ils avaient beau se texter, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Oh, la star daigne enfin montrer le bout de son nez !

-Ta gueule face de cheval ! T'as la rage parce que je suis meilleur avocat que toi.

-Moi au moins je ne suis pas un bâtard suicidaire, Jäger !

Détrompez vous ils sont amis même s'ils n'en donnent pas l'air. C'est simplement leur manière de reconnaître l'autre. Jean et Eren avaient toujours été en concurrence que ce soit à la fac ou au tribunal mais au fond ils s'appréciaient.

-Krichtein laisse Eren tranquille !

Ah Mikasa et son instinct protecteur ne changera jamais. Eren sourit à sa sœur et va s'installer à ses côtés tout en disant bonsoir à son meilleur ami, Armin. Pendant tout ce temps, l'homme ne cessait de l'observer d'un œil appréciateur qui ne loupait rien, de chaque courbe, de chaque éclat dans ses magnifiques yeux, de chaque expression sur son visage, de chaque détaille de ce mec chaud comme de la braise.

Bien évidemment, il savait qui était cet homme, Eren Jäger l'avocat prodige qui faisait bien souvent la une des journaux grâce aux nombreux procès qu'il avait gagné. Un sourire carnassier passa durant une fraction de seconde sur le visage de l'homme. Ce soir, il avait trouvé une proie de choix et n'allait pas la laisser filer de sitôt.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les amis d'Eren et lui-même avait un niveau d'alcool plutôt conséquent dans le sang. Accoudé au bar Eren avait commandé un verre d'eau pour essayer de diluer un peu toute la bière et la vodka qu'il avait but.

L'homme le voyant seul, décida que le bon moment d'accoster l'avocat venait de s'ouvrir à lui. D'un pas souple et conquérant il rejoignit le jeune homme qui sirotait son verre d'eau sans trop faire attention à ce qui l'entour étant de toute façon bourré.

L'homme s'assit à ses côtés et effleura doucement sa main. Eren surprit se retourna vers l'inconnu et fut éblouit par la beauté de ce dernier. L'homme était certes un peut plus petit que lui mais il avait une aura si dominante et une beauté si à coupé le souffle, tant et si bien, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se soumettre à lui de la manière la plus charnelle qu'il soit.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre un minimum ses esprits, Eren ne put malgré ça, retenir ses pulsions que l'homme titillait depuis son arrivé au comptoir. Il se retrouva donc entièrement nu entre les bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve mais à qui il se donnait sans retenu et sans gène.

Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa quand l'homme lui lécha sensuellement son bourgeon rosé tout en lui caressant le flan gauche. Tout n'était que pur désir et sensualité. Leur corps brillait d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Des halètements résonnaient dans la chambre ainsi que les cries de plaisir d'Eren quand l'homme frappait sans vergogne sa prostate devenue sensible. L'un de ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui le pilonnait et l'autre griffant son dos dans l'extase de la passion.

Les deux hommes étaient entièrement subjugués par le plaisir de leur union charnelle. Mais, bien vite la libération arriva telle un tsunami qui emporte tout sur son passage et les faucha de plein fouet.

À ce moment, Eren ne savait pas que son réveil le lendemain matin serait brutal. Car le début de ses ennuies venait d'être planté.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un réveil brutal**

Doucement, l'avocat ouvrit les yeux mais fut éblouit par la lumière du jour, il devait être encore assez tôt dans la matinée. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'adapter à son environ. Un mal de crâne lui fracassait la tête et la bouche pâteuse le gênait grandement. Essayant de se relever, une douleur lui déchira les reins, ce qui le força à se rallonger de suite.

Respirant par petite goulée d'air, Eren referma les yeux pour calmer la douleur lancinante qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un inconnu à faire des choses loin d'être catholique.

Soupirant, il retenta de se lever dans l'espoir de partir discrètement de ce lit qui n'était certainement pas le sien et de rentrer chez lui pour continuer de travailler sur ses dossiers et accessoirement pendre une aspirine pour sa gueule de bois. Il ne buvait rarement autant, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas autant détendu en compagnie de ses amis, alors il s'était un peu lâché pour évacuer la pression de son travail.

Il regarda l'heure sur la table basse et remarqua qu'il était en effet assez tôt, 6h15 du matin. S'il faisait en sorte d'être suffisamment discret, il pourrait partir de là s'en réveiller son coup d'un soir et rentrer chez lui comme ci de rien était et oublier cette nuit, dont seul certaine bride arrivait encore à percer son cerveau embrouillé.

Voulant utilisé la geste à la pensé. Il souleva délicatement la couverture en soie pour sortir du lit tout en pensant, « _Ça doit être un riche celui là, y en a qui ne se font vraiment pas chier _». Il allait se lever pour s'habiller quand un bras l'empêcha de poursuivre son mouvement et le recoucha dans le lit avec force. « _Et la délicatesse alors, il m'emmerde déjà lui _».

-Et tu comptes aller où comme ça, gamin ?

-« Gamin » ? Vous savez à 26 ans, les personnes ne sont plus considérées comme telle mais plutôt comme des adultes. Votre vocabulaire est inadapté à la situation et si vous pourriez en même temps me lâcher cela m'arrangerais fortement.

-Je reconnais bien là, la langue d'un avocat de renom, Maître Jäger.

-Bon que cela soit clair, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en fou pas mal. Pour moi la nuit dernière ne représente rien qu'une putain de baise qui est déjà effacée de ma mémoire. Maintenant, dégagez vos mains de sur moi et laisser moi me barrer !

-Oh, je vois que même le meilleur avocat du pays peut avoir un langage vulgaire. Intéressant, mais pour ce qui est de ta demande, tu peux aller te faire foutre, mais seulement par moi.

-Je ne suis pas votre pute ! Vous savez que je suis avocat alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous poursuive pour séquestration vous feriez mieux de me lâcher car vous vous douté sûrement que peut importe les avocats que vous engagerez, vous serez perdant à la fin.

L'inconnu aller répondre à l'avocat quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur une femme assez petite, les cheveux châtain, habillé d'une tenue légèrement provocante. « _Ne me dite pas que j'ai couché avec une homme marié _» pensa Eren en essayant de ne pas péter une crise de nerf. Ce réveil aura bien été le plus mouvementer et brutal depuis qu'il est devenu avocat.

-Que fait ce mec dans votre lit Heicho ? Demanda la femme tout en pointant Eren du doigt.

-Mon nouvel avocat et amant alors tu me feras le plaisir de dégager et de ne pas faire chier Pétra !

-Comment ça votre nouvel amant, et moi qu'est ce que je deviens ?

-Tu fou le camps, j'en ai rien à foutre de se que tu peux devenir pour moi tu n'étais qu'un plan cul fixe. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne me tapais que toi pendant tout ce temps ?!

Levant les yeux au ciel en entendant cette conversation qui ne le regardait absolument pas et qui en plus lui confirmait que le mec qui le tenait serrer contre lui est tout bonnement un salop de première catégorie et dire qu'il avait couché avec ça. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas autant se torcher la gueule et de ne pas écarter les cuisses pour un inconnu malgré la beauté de celui-ci.

-Parce qu'il y en a eu d'autre dans votre pieux ?! Demanda t-elle hystérique.

Commençant à réellement en avoir marre de cette situation et ayant en plus de ça un mal de crâne qui s'intensifiait de minute en minute. Eren saisit le bras qui le retenait et le poussa fortement pour se dégager et sortit en vitesse du lit. Sans prêter attention à la femme et au mec dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, récupéra ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça sur un mec qui n'est qu'un connard fini. Vous feriez mieux de trouver un mec qui en vaut vraiment la peine et qui ne couche pas à gauche et à droite avec la première personne venue au lieu de perdre votre temps avec lui. Mas si vous persistez dans cette voie, sachez que je ne compte pas devenir son avocat et encore moins son amant, plutôt crever.

Eren avait déclaré cela d'une traite tout en enfilant ses affaires sous le regard estomaqué de Pétra. L'avocat ne pensant qu'à rentrer chez lui et prendre une bonne douche bien méritée ne pensait pas qu'il était le premier a avoir insulter cet homme riche qui actuellement le regardait avec un air malicieux dans les yeux.

-Putain, mais vous savez pas qui vous causez ?! Cria la jeune femme, ce qui bien évidemment fit grincer des dents l'avocat et empirant par la même occasion son mal de tête.

-Et ? J'en ai rien à battre. Il pourrait être le roi du monde que j'en aurais rien à foutre comme de ma première baise.

-Vous êtes totalement inconscient ma parole ! Vous vous tapez un mec sans savoir qui il est !?

-Oui peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne reste pas comme un con avec un mec qui enfourne sa queue dans le cul du premier mec baisable qui passe.

Les nerfs de plus en plus à vif, l'avocat savait qu'il devait rapidement partir avant que son ancien caractère, qui soit dit en passant était vraiment très colérique, ne refasse surface et finisse par lui attirer des ennuies comme autrefois.

Son métier lui avait apprit à garder une certaine retenue, une maîtrise de soit et le calme même si celui-ci n'était qu'apparence. Devenir avocat l'avait littéralement métamorphosé mais derrière le voile, il y avait toujours ce côté rebelle, colérique et impulsif qui dormait sagement, attendant de refaire un jour surface. On peut faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre mais le véritable soit reste éternellement présent.

La vie est finalement un gros bluff. Il y a le côté _bling-bling _qui permet de se protéger des fouines et des briseur de vie et ce que l'on est réellement. Cette partie est celle qu'il faut le plus préserver voir même oublier dans un coins pour ne pas risquer de la dévoiler et devenir une cible facile pour l'ennemis.

Légèrement perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas que l'homme avait mit un pantalon de survêtement noir et s'était placé dans son dos. Il ne sentit sa présence que lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille et le serra fortement contre un torse tonique.

-Que de vulgarité ! Tu sais j'en ai tué pour moins que cela, mais je vais faire une exception pour aujourd'hui étant donné que tu as été un bon coup. Tu es effectivement…plus que baisable. À un tel point que tu vas devenir ma chienne.

-Tu te prends pour qui enfoiré ?!

Ça y été, le barrage venait de céder. L'homme avait prononcé le mot de trop. Voulant se retourner pour lui coller une droit bien méritée. Il ne pût hélas pas bouger d'un millimètre. Emprisonné dans les bras de l'inconnu, il se débattait comme un forcené mais ses efforts ne menèrent à rien. L'homme était bien plus fort que lui.

Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Une phrase que son détenteur avait prononcé, « _Tu sais j'en ai tué pour moins que cela _». Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré. Qui était cet homme ? Un tueur à gage, un tueur en série, un membre d'un gang quelconque, un yakuza.

Au dernier mot ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se remit à se débattre encore fort pour se dégager. Cet homme était dangereux et il fallait absolument qu'il s'échappe dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était exactement cet homme, mais une chose était très clair dans sa tête, il valait mieux pour lui de prendre la fuite s'il voulait survivre.

-Tout doux chaton, tu ne fais pas le poids alors calme toi. Je te l'ai dis, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite. Je veux jouer avec toi avant, susurra l'homme d'une voix grave dans l'oreille d'Eren.

Eren ne savait plus quoi faire, il était désespéré. Comment une simple aventure d'un soir a t-elle pût aboutir à cela ? Comment ? Il faut croire que sa malchance était de retour en grande pompe et avec le tapis rouge.

L'une des mains de l'homme descendit vers le bas pour atteindre l'entre-jambe de l'avocat pour prouver son point et le caressa sans vergogne devant la jeune femme qui ne les avait pas quittée des yeux. Eren pouvait voir danser des flammes de colère dans son regard ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Je n'accepterais pas notre rupture. Vous allez vite vous lasser de lui, je vous connais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. En attendant vous savez où me trouver quand vous vous serez débarrassé de lui.

La tête haute, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans plus un regard en arrière. L'homme quant à lui n'en avait rien à faire. Elle ne comptait pas pour lui, elle n'était qu'un trou pour le soulager rien de plus. Elle pensait mal si elle croyait qu'il allait facilement se lasser du beau spécimen dans ses bras. D'un mouvement rapide il retourna Eren pour qu'il lui fasse face et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Maintenant que cette emmerdeuse est partit nous allons pouvoir entreprendre les choses sérieuses, Eren Jäger.

L'avocat le fusilla du regard mais pourtant ne prononça pas un mot. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation dangereuses et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne des gants pour pouvoir se démêler de ce problème qui risquait bien de lui coûter la vie au moindre faux pas.

-Je me présente, Livaï Ackerman.

Au nom de l'homme, le cœur de l'avocat s'arrêta dans sa course folle. La peau du jeune homme qui d'ordinaire avait un teint doré, blanchie d'un seul coup et un frisson incontrôlable traversa son corps.

À ce moment il comprit qu'il était encore plus dans la merde et en danger que ce qu'il croyait. L'homme qui l'avait plaqué contre un mur n'était autre que le plus redoutable et cruel patron de la mafia et il venait d'être capturer dans le filet du yakuza.

* * *

**Coucou :) **

**Voilà le premier chapitre des emmerdes d'Eren, tout commence à se mettre en place. Dans ce chapitre Eren sait enfin dans quelle merde il s'est fourré. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Pétra mais il me fallait une personne plausible pour jouer la femme jalouse et personnellement je voulais très mal Hansi dans ce rôle là. **

**Chapitre 2: L'ultimatum ;)**

**Tatakae: ahahah et bien non pas dans le bar quoi que ça aurait été drôle XD Merci pour ta review :)**

**Tsubame Yeager: Voici ta suite alors ne me mord pas s'il te plaît "yeux de chien battu". J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plut ;)**

**LoloSawyer: Oui il va avoir grand besoin que tu pries pour son âme car là il aurait mieux fait de faire abstinence hier soir lol**

**Shukumei Mikomi: En fait la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas développé le lemon c'est parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de scène de sexe entre les deux et race que je ne voulais pas concentrer mon prologue sur ça mais ne t'inquiète pas les prochains lemon seront cette fois détaillés ;)**

**Gliyer: Tu as raison il y aura effectivement beaucoup de sexe mais dans les autres chapitres car je ne voulais surtout pas que le lemon devienne le centre de mon prologue, il est seulement là pour montrer comment Eren va finir dans une merde monstre XD. J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)**

**Voili voilou, On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre où les choses sérieuses commences ;)**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'ultimatum**

Eren ne savait pas quoi faire, il était dans une impasse. Rien ne pouvait l'aider dans une telle situation. Un yakuza le retenait contre un mur et ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie, ce Livaï voulait quelque chose et ce n'était certainement pas qu'une histoire de coucherie.

Oui cette fois, il venait de s'attirer de gros ennuis dans lesquels il aura grand mal à se dépêtrer. Que pouvait-il faire contre le parrain de la mafia ? Quand une personne tombe sur le chemin d'un yakuza, il est impossible d'en sortir vivant. Le prix du sang est bien souvent la seul solution.

Sa réputation qu'il avait construite à la sueur de son front allait s'écrouler comme un simple et fragile château de carte si les médias apprenaient qu'il avait finit dans le lit de Livaï Ackerman. Tous ses efforts pour arriver là où il était n'aurait au final servit à rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Il devait trouver une solution pour s'en sortir sans y laisser la vie.

S'il va voir le lieutenant Hannes, celui-ci pourrait être en danger même s'il travail pour la police. Les gens de la mafia n'ont aucun scrupule quand il s'agit de tuer un policier. Et Eren ne pouvait se permettre de sacrifier une vie même pour sauver la sienne. De plus, Hannes lui avait déjà épargné une mort atrocement douloureuse comme celle de sa mère quand il était petit.

-Va prendre une douche tu es crade et rejoins moi au salon. Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand il est préférable d'obéir.

Le Yakuza s'écarta de l'avocat pour lui permettre d'aller dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Eren, pour montrer qu'il avait comprit, hocha simplement la tête et partit faire ce que Livaï lui avait demandé sans un regard en arrière. Ses jambes flageolaient légèrement à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

La peur et la colère s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de lui. La peur d'être tué par un tel homme et la colère d'être si faible devant ce dernier. Il était tout de même Eren Jäger, le titan du barreau, celui qui mettait en prison les criminels pour un bon bout de temps voir même à vie. Mais face à ce type, il n'était rien, absolument rien mise à par une chose sans défense.

Livaï quant à lui regarda la retraite de son nouveau jouet dans sa salle de bain avec un air sadique. Son jeu allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Il fallait seulement poser les bases de celui-ci mais pour cela il devait attendre que l'avocat ai finit de prendre sa douche. Peu de chose arrivait à attraper son attention, mais ce beau brun aux yeux vert l'avait instantanément subjugué.

Certes, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main, les choses ayant captivées son intérêt, mais jamais dans de tel cas il avait laissé s'échapper ce qui l'intéressait et il allait bel et bien enfermer cet avocat de renom dans une gage mais c'est à lui de voir si cette même gage sera en or ou bon marché.

Au final dans cette histoire, il était plus que gagnant, il possédait le meilleur avocat du pays pour le défendre en cas de problème avec la justice et il avait un amant foutrement baisable dans son lit, que demander de mieux ?

Ça vie a toujours été ainsi, s'il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait et ce sans demander. Bien évidemment, il a commencé en bas de l'échelle, il n'est pas devenu le parrain de la mafia en un jour. Tout comme Rome n'a pas été construit en un jour. Cela s'est fait petit à petit.

Quand il était jeune, il vivait dans les souterrains avec un jeune homme du nom de Farlan. Pour survivre dans ce monde plein de drogue, de prostitution infantile ou simple, ils n'avaient pas le choix, pour ne pas mourir, ils devaient voler. Puis, un jour ils ont rencontrés par hasard, une fille du nom de Isabel, une rousse avec deux couettes qui était poursuivit par deux hommes. Ce jour là, leur famille, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, s'était agrandit.

Les simples petits vols furent remplacés par du trafic d'arme qu'ils voulaient aux flics. Puis très vite leur petit gang devint plus grand tout comme leur bénéfice qui croissait au fil des ans. Ainsi vint le jour où ils prirent le contrôle total de Stohess et ensuite celle du pays. Ils étaient la famille de mafieux la plus dangereuse et la plus craint.

Mais malheureusement, la malchance guette toujours, et un soir lors d'une transaction, ils furent prit dans une embuscade qui finit en un bain de sang. Cette nuit là, les deux personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Livaï moururent sous ses yeux impuissants. Une colère froide avait prit possession de sont corps et il tua un par un les responsables de ce massacre. Couvert de sang, il était rentré chez lui avec la ferme attention de ne plus jamais revivre ça.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il alla prendre des vêtements dans son armoire pour les disposer sur l'évier de la salle de bain. Ensuite, il partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Eren avait bien entendu la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir mais il fit comme ci de rien était malgré le fait que sa respiration s'était un peu accéléré dans l'anticipation. Il fut rapidement soulager quand il entendit le yakuza repartir sans rien tenter sur sa personne.

Mais se doutant que celui-ci ne devait pas être très patient, il se dépêcha de finir de se laver pour ne pas l'énerver. Plus rapidement il en finirait avec cette situation et plus rapidement il pourra rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans son appartement même si la barrière d'une porte ne sera certainement pas suffisante pour le protéger.

Fermant l'eau de la douche, il sortit en s'entourant d'une serviette qu'il avait trouvé dans l'un des placards de la salle de bain. Il remarqua de suite les vêtements qui avaient été déposé sur l'évier et comprit aisément qu'il devait les enfiler. Ce qu'il fit sans se poser de question. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne discute pas les décisions de ce mec.

Respirant un bon coup pour une dernière fois, il alla rejoindre son séquestreur d'un pas légèrement tremblant. Il ne s'avait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait et d'une certaine manière, ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, ce yakuza voulait quelque chose et il allait vite savoir quoi.

Assit à une table, Livaï buvait son thé noir tout en regardant Eren arriver. Un sourire malsain traversa rapidement son visage en voyant l'avocat qui ressemblait plus à un agneau sans défense qu'à un redoutable maître du barreau.

-Assis toi et mange ! Son ton était sans appel ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

Eren le regarda quelques instants avant de finalement s'installer à la table et de prendre la tasse qui avait été disposé en face de lui. « _Assis toi et mange ! Mais il me prend pour quoi ? Je ne suis pas son chien ! Il veut aussi que je lui donne la patte temps qu'on y est ?!_ » Rumina intérieurement Eren.

Malgré tout, il obéit à la commande et mangea doucement une tartine grillée avec un peu de confiture tout en buvant son thé. La nourriture comme la boisson avaient dû mal à passer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir après chaque boucher. C'était pire que faire le grand huit avec l'estomac plein.

Durant tout le petit déjeuner, il se sentait comme être devant son bourreau à attendre son exécution sur la place publique. D'une certaine façon, il était bien devant son bourreau à la seule différence qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer immédiatement mais s'en servir comme objet sexuel.

-Va t'asseoir dans le canapé nous devons discuter !

Sans le moindre regard pour le Yakuza, Eren obéit une fois de plus à l'ordre donné. Assit confortablement, il posa sa tête sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Dans le fond il espérait que quand il les rouvrirait tout cela n'aurait été qu'un simple cauchemar. Mais il savait, qu'il était bel et bien réveillé.

Un moment plus tard, il sentit l'homme s'asseoir auprès de lui et automatiquement, Eren se décala pour être le plus loin possible de lui. Il entendit ensuite, un sifflement mécontent mais le yakuza ne tenta rien contre l'avocat.

-Je vais t'expliquer vite fait les termes de notre accord. Déclara Livaï d'une voix neutre.

« _Comme ci on pouvait parler d'accord dans une telle situation. C'est plutôt une obligation, des règles forcées ! _» Pensa amèrement Eren tout en se retournant vers son interlocuteur qui enchaina de suite vers le sujet de leur « accord ».

-Je vais être clair avec toi, d'une tu ne coucheras qu'avec moi, le premier qui te touche où avec qui tu baiseras dans mon dos, crèvera dans la minute qui suivra. De deux, tu es désormais mon avocat attitré, tu défendras mes larbins et moi-même si nécessaire et t'auras plutôt intérêt de nous faire gagner sinon tu en subiras les conséquences. Et de trois, interdiction de parler aux flics ou d'essayer de t'échapper, un moindre faux pas de ta pars et je tue les personnes qui te sont le plus cher. As-tu compris ?

Eren était en colère et c'était un euphémisme, une rage féroce brulait à l'intérieur de lui. Livaï avait touché la corde sensible. Menacer ses amis, c'était réveiller son instinct de combativité et sa haine. Cet homme aussi dangereux puisse t-il être n'avait aucun droit de l'admonester.

-Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'intimider en me faisant un tel chantage ? Que vous pouvez impunément menacer la vie de mes amis ? Que je vais obéir comme un beau toutou bien dressé ? Si tel est le cas, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je suis un avocat et un jour ou l'autre je trouverais le moyen de vous foutre en taule et quand cela arrivera je ferais en sorte que vous en preniez pour perpette !

-Tu peux toujours essayer, gamin. Mais n'oublie pas que pour l'instant je peux à tout moment mettre fin à la vie d'un de tes amis. Après, la question est de savoir qui je buterais en premier. Pourquoi pas ce petit gringalet blond ou la fille avec l'écharpe rouge. Qu'en dis-tu ? Le maigrichon ou la fille ?

-J'aurais votre peau, Ackerman !

-Et moi j'aurais ton cul dans mon lit tous les soirs à partir de maintenant.

-Vous êtes qu'un enfoiré ! Vous payerez pour tous vos crimes.

Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de l'homme qui dans un mouvement rapide fit basculer l'avocat sur le canapé et le bloqua sous lui. Livaï regardait intensément le jeune homme avant de se pencher et de lui murmurer d'une voix grave à l'oreille.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Eren. Cet Ultimatum est pourtant clair, tu resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, mon précieux jouet.

Aussi vite que le yakuza l'avait plaqué au canapé, celui-ci se retira pour se diriger vers sa chambre mais au préalable, il s'arrêta à la sortie du salon pour déclarer :

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi faire ta valise. Une voiture viendra te chercher de gré ou de force à 18h. Tu t'installes chez moi à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, il continua son chemin laissant un Eren estomaquer sur le canapé. Reprenant malgré tout, rapidement ses esprits, il ne demanda pas son reste et fila à tout vitesse vers la porte qui lui permettrait d'enfin quitter cet enfer même si ce ne serait que temporaire. Un peu de répit était déjà une maigre consolation pour ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

**Coucou voilà la suite mouahah **

**Dans ce chapitre les choses ce complique pour notre pauvre Eren. Comment va t-il faire pour s'en sortir? Mystère et boule de gomme. La suite dans le prochain chapitre hihi. **

**Tatakae: Non il ne doit pas savoir sa chance XD Puis il restera avec Livaï qui le veuille ou non :)**

**Shukumei Mikomi: C'est sûr que dans cette fiction Pétra n'a pas un bon ****rôle et elle n'a pas finit de s'en prendre dans la tronche mouahahah. Non je ne l'a prend pas pour mon souffre douleur mais il me fallait bien quelqu'un et c'est tombé sur elle XD**

**Minianni: Dans ce chapitre Eren n'a pas encore trouvé de solution pour s'en sortir faut dire qu'il est un peu bloqué. Pauvre chaton, au moins il a un beau mec dans son lit, faut pas trop qu'il se plaint lol.**

**Reinma: Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant la suite est là sans aucun retard puisque j'avais finis de l'écrire en début de semaine :)**

**Draji' Busse: Je tenais à te remercier pour ta review constructive elle m'a fait très plaisir et m'a donnée un avis qui me permet de continuer d'écrire, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle me permet de savoir que je n'écris pas quelque chose qui n'a ni queue ni tête. Alors encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **

**Ilyana: Et oui dans le fond c'est une petite chanceuse mais elle ne le reconnaîtra pas, faut dire aussi qu'elle vient de ce faire piqué son mec par un autre mec mdr. De ce point de vue je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira tout autant :)**

**low'chan: La suite est là pour essayer de te plaire ;) J'espère que tu auras appréciée la lecture :)**

**Tsubame Yeager: Ouf j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai écris la suite en un temps record. Je vais éviter de me faire morde ce n'est pas trop que ça me fait flipper mais un peu quand même hihi. **

**Talousa: Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Voilà pour ce dimanche. Je vous dis à très vite :)**

**Bisous Shimizu-sama**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Connaître son ennemi pour mieux le détruire**

Eren arriva chez lui une demie heure plus tard à bout de souffle comme s'il avait couru un 500 mètres à pleine vitesse alors qu'il avait réussit à prendre un taxi pour se rendre à son appartement. Appuyé contre sa porte qu'il prit bien soin de verrouiller, il glissa jusqu'à se retrouver assit les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine avec la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Ses nerfs n'étaient pas loin de la rupture définitive. Le monde autour de lui tournait sans jamais se stabiliser, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine que celui-ci aurait bien put sortir de là. Le temps quant à lui, c'était comme figé. L'avocat ressassait sans cesse la scène de ce matin n'arrivant pas à la sortir de sa tête.

Il s'était mit dans un bourbier monstre dans lequel il ne pouvait même pas se débattre au risque de s'enfoncer encore plus. Il n'avait personne à qui il pourrait confier ses problèmes, personne qui pourrait lui remonter le moral, personne qui l'aiderait à trouver une solution. Dans cette histoire il était seul et devait se battre en étant désarmé.

L'homme était beaucoup plus fort que lui et tenait dans sa main de quoi le rendre docile comme un putain de clebs. Eren mit ses main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus comme s'il tentait de les arracher. Cette fois, on pouvait dire qu'il était dans une impasse et même au fond d'un trou noir et puant.

Comment pourrait-il en sortir si personne ne savait qu'il était tombé dedans ? Qui devinerait et lui tendrait une corde ? Encore une fois personne. Il était seul et devait se battre seul !

Relevant la tête tout en se la cognant assez fort contre la porte, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer le plus possible. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et ne pas céder plus que ça à la panique et à l'angoisse. Il est l'avocat le plus redoutable du pays et ce n'est pas un mafioso d'opérette qui allait le faire flancher.

Tout d'abord, il faut qu'il fasse des recherche plus approfondit sur l'homme. Connaît ton ennemi dans les moindres détaille pour mieux le détruire. Si ce Livaï Ackerman voulait ce la jouer comme ça, lui aussi allait utiliser les mêmes règles de jeu. On ne menace pas les êtres les plus chers d'une personne sans en subir les conséquences.

Décidé à trouver une solution même la plus extravagante qui soit, Eren se releva et partit vers son ordinateur portable qui était resté dans sa sacoche qu'il avait posé sur le bar de sa cuisine américaine. Il allait faire une chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire mais actuellement il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait s'en sortir.

Prenant son ordinateur et allant s'installer sur sa table basse dans le salon. Il alluma son outil de travail et entra son code d'accès. Il regarda leur qu'affichait son horloge qui indiquait 10h09. Il lui restait un peu moins de 8 heures pour faire les recherches dont il avait besoin pour contrer son adversaire.

Faisant craquer ses doigts avant tout chose, il se mit ensuite à chercher des informations sur Livaï Ackerman ainsi que des articles de presse impliquant la mafia. Pendant deux heures il lut et tria plusieurs documents, il avait même mit la main sur l'acte de naissance de l'homme.

Il semblerait que ce yakuza ai eu pour mentor un certain Kaney Ackerman. Il ne possédait donc pas le nom de famille de ses parents. Le plus troublant c'est que l'acte de naissance semble incomplet voir même presque entièrement faux. Les seules choses qui semblent vraies sont son prénom et nom et sa date de naissance, le reste est clairement discutable.

En se penchant sur ce Kaney Ackerman, il ne trouva presque rien sur lui. On aurait même put penser que cet homme est tout bonnement un fantôme. Pas d'adresse fixe, pas de renseignement sur un éventuel travail, pas de compte en banque, pas de famille. C'est un véritable mystère vivant.

Mais un article de presse qui date d'une quinzaine d'années fit sourciller l'avocat. Cet article parlait d'un tueur en série tristement célèbre. Les gens l'appelaient Kenny Ackerman. Coïncidence ? Surement pas ! Apparemment beaucoup de théorie ce sont succédées à son sujet, certain pense que cet homme n'est qu'une fable que se raconte les meurtriers mais d'autre affirme qu'il existe vraiment.

L'avocat, en vue de ce qu'il avait déjà découvert était plutôt d'accord sur le fait que ce tueur existe réellement et qu'il sait simplement comment protéger ses arrières. De plus, au regard de ses découvertes, cet homme qui si il en croit correctement ses recherches approfondit, ce Kenny Ackerman devait être en réalité Kaney Ackerman le mentor de Livaï Ackerman. Il en était sur à 99%, Ackerman à beau être un nom de famille courant, ce n'est tout de même pas écrit abrutis sur son front.

Décidemment ce mafieux ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Etre en quelque sorte le fils d'un tueur en puissance n'était pas bon pour son évasion ni même pour sa survie. Plus il faisait de recherche et plus son teint pâlissait à vue d'œil, il rivaliserait presque avec un cadavre dans les prochaines minutes s'il continuait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il craqua les codes d'accès des fichiers de la police pour récupérer ceux qui concernaient Livaï Ackerman et Kenny Ackerman. Vérifiant rapidement l'heure, il constata qu'il ne lui restait à peine 3 heures pour éplucher les fichiers avant de devoir effacer entièrement son disque dur pour que, s'il est fouiller, les personnes travaillant pour ce criminel ne puisse rien y trouver.

Les heures lui restant passèrent très vite et il sauvegarda dans une clé USB les informations qui selon lui étaient précieuses pour pouvoir les réutilisées dans le futur contre son adversaire. À la guerre comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permit et pas de quartier.

Eren tourna un peu en rond dans l'appartement pour essayer de réfléchir à un endroit où cacher sa clé USB car il n'avait plus le temps pour la mettre autre par. Les minutes défilaient et il devait rapidement se décider sur une cachette. N'en trouvant pas il la mit sur son lit le temps de mettre des vêtements qui cette fois lui appartienne et de faire ses valises à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait empaqueté ses vêtements et affaires personnelles en un temps record.

Mais n'oubliant pas le plus important, il mit la clé USB dans la poche de son pantalon en pensant qu'il trouverait bien un endroit pour la cacher à un moment ou un autre. Eren passa une main légèrement nerveuse dans ses cheveux et souffla bruyamment. Il s'engageait dans une rude bataille dans laquelle il ne sortirait pas indemne et il le savait très bien.

Eren prit ses valises et les mit dans le salon avant de s'allonger sur le canapé pour se reposer un peu. Avec tout ça, il n'avait ni rattrapé sa nuit de débauche, ni mangé de la journée à par la petite tartine du matin qu'il avait eu peine à avaler. En somme, il était complètement claqué et n'avait même plus la force de faire fonctionner ses neurones.

Doucement, il commença à dériver vers un sommeil loin d'être réparateur. Des flashs de son passé refaisait surface pour son plus grand malheur. Malgré que cela faisait plusieurs années que sa mère fut tué, il revivait la scène dans ses cauchemars comme ci s'était hier.

_14 ans plus tôt_

_Depuis la mort des parents de Mikasa, cette dernière vivait chez les Jäger. Eren était devenu en quelque sorte son frère. Elle n'avait pas oubliée la dette qu'elle avait envers lui et s'était juré de toujours rester et protéger son désormais frère de cœur à défaut de n'être de sang. _

_Eren et Mikasa venait de rentrer des commissions demandées par Carla, la maman du garçon. En chemin, ils avaient croisés Hannes, il était policier et amis de la famille Jäger. Les deux jeune s'étaient arrêté pour discuter avec l'adulte qui, soit dit en passant, était sensé faire sa ronde, mais au lieu de cela, prenait un verre gentiment offert par un civil pour les remercier de leur travail. _

_Il est vrai qu'il ne ce passait pas grand chose dans la ville de Shiganshina. De plus, le quartier où vivait Eren était plutôt calme. Les accidents se trouvaient rare et ils espéraient que cela dure encore longtemps. Le garçon durant la conversation se fritta un peu avec l'agent de police sur « le relâchement » de celui-ci. _

_Le jeune homme, depuis qu'il avait sauvé sa sœur, s'était mit en tête de devenir policier pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Et voir un agent de police picolant de la bière en plein milieu de son service, l'avait quelque peu mit en rogne. Mais l'argument n'était pas bien méchant et les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent à la maison. _

_Carla finissait le dîné quand ils arrivèrent. Ils se lavèrent vite les mains pour passer à table. La conversation tourna rapidement sur leur rencontre avec Hannes qui bien sûr mena à une dispute car Mikasa qui ne voulait pas que son frère devienne un agent de police dénonça le futur métier qu'il souhaitait faire. _

_La mère, qui du même avis que sa fille adoptive, se mit à gronder son fils. Le métier de policier est un métier dangereux, tous les jours à la télé ils voyaient des agents ce faire tuer dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions et ni Carla et ni Mikasa, voulait un jour entendre le coup de téléphone qui leur annoncerait que Eren Jäger était mort pour la bonne cause._

_Eren, qui avait toujours été un enfant buté s'était tout de suite opposé aux dires de sa mère et de Mikasa. Il deviendrait un homme au service de la loi et il attraperait les méchant comme ce que Hannes devait faire. L'argument se poursuivit entre les partis et ce qui mit fin aux diatribes, fut l'intervention de Grisha, le papa du jeune homme._

_-Tu veux vraiment devenir un agent de police malgré le danger que comporte ce métier ? _

_-Oui, papa ! Je vais devenir un policier pour mettre tous les criminels en prison !_

_-Bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désir alors à mon retour nous chercherons les meilleurs écoles du pays et leurs exigences ainsi tu pourras te préparer mentalement à ce qui t'attendra là-bas une fois que tu auras eu tes diplômes de collège et lycée. _

_-Grisha ! S'était opposé Carla._

_-Carla, notre fils veut devenir un homme au service des citoyens alors laisse le faire. Nous irons l'inscrire dans un club de combat demain. Pour l'heure, je dois me rendre dans la ville voisine car un confrère veut mon avis sur le cas d'une de ses patientes. _

_Après ça Grisha partit pour travailler laissant une Carla toujours en colère contre la décision de son fils qui selon elle ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'être un policier impliquait. _

_-Sache Eren Jäger que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton père !_

_-Tu n'es jamais d'accord avec rien ! Tu es chiante ! M'en fou que tu sois pas d'accord ! Papa lui au moins il me soutien, il n'est pas comme toi. De toute façon je préfère papa, toi tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Je te déteste !_

_Suite à ça il partit en courant de la maison suivit par Mikasa, la traitresse. Pendant, qu'ils couraient à en perde haleine, ils tombèrent sur leur ami Armin qui se faisait tabasser par les voyou du quartier. Bien sûr, Eren alla aider son ami en se battant contre les racailles mais comme toujours ce fut Mikasa qui les mit vraiment au tapis. _

_Le garçon avait lançé un rapide regard noir à sa sœur n'ayant toujours pas digéré sa traitrise avant de demander à son ami s'il allait bien. Au fil de la conversation, Eren se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un coup de feu. _

_Paniqué, il pensa tout de suite à sa maman et remonta toute la rue comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Mais quant il arriva devant sa maison, il vit un homme qui tenait sa mère par les cheveux avec un pistolet qui descendait vers sa poitrine. _

_L'homme avait frappé à sang la mère de famille et s'était amusé à lui entailler profondément la chaire avec l'un des couteaux de cuisine. Il lui avait même sectionné une oreille et l'annuaire de la main gauche._

_Du sang, il y avait du sang partout, sur sa mère, sur l'homme, sur le goudron dans la rue. Ce fut en essayant de s'échapper de son agresseur qu'elle s'était fait tiré dessus et que désormais, elle et son bourreau se retrouvait dehors à la vue de tous. _

_Voyant son fils et sa fille adoptive, elle leur cria de s'enfuir et de se mettre à l'abri. Mais Eren voulait aider sa maman et se mit à courir vers elle dans l'intention de la sauver. Cependant, Hannes qui avait sûrement dû entendre l'écho du tir, s'était précipité vers la provenance de celui-ci et entrava le garçon avant qu'il ne se fasse lui-même tuer par ce psychopathe. _

_Le tueur pointait désormais son flingue sur la tempe de Carla menaçant de la tuer s'ils avançaient vers lui et sa victime. Doucement sans quitter Hannes, Eren et Mikasa du regard, il recula jusqu'à une voiture. _

_Avant que l'homme de l'exécute devant ses enfants d'une balle dans la tête et de s'en aller au volant de sa camionnette, Carla avait comprit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques secondes à vivre et avait crier ses dernières paroles :_

_-Eren je t'aime mon trésor et je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure alors ne t'en veux pas ! Mikasa promet moi de bien prendre soins d'Eren. _

_Un rappel de son amour pour son fils unique et une demande de protection furent ses derniers mots. Eren s'écroula au sol en criant à plein poumon :_

_-MAMAAAAAAAN !_

_Hannes l'agrippa plus fortement pour qu'il n'aille pas dans la marre de sang dans laquelle baignait désormais sa mère. Le policier mit Eren sur son épaule comme un pauvre sac de pomme de terre et courra dans le sens opposé pour l'éloigner le plus possible de la scène. Les joues teintées de larme, le garçon pleurait et se débattait sans succès._

L'avocat se réveilla soudain en sursaut la main sur le cœur et une seule larme coulant sur sa joue droite. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans un lit mais toujours habillé du jogging et t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé avant de s'endormir dans le canapé. La pièce était sombre et à ses côtés l'homme responsable de son malheur actuel, dormait à point fermé.

Rapidement, il comprit que l'un des larbins du mafieux avait dû forcer sa porte et trouvant sûrement plus pratique de le ramener inconscient à son maître, n'a pas dû le réveiller. Ackerman devait être celui qui l'avait mit dans son lit.

Ne trouvant pas la force de se lever pour quitter cette chambre il se recoucha correctement mais le plus loin possible de l'homme et ferma les yeux pour finalement se rendormir la seconde d'après. Toute cette histoire et les souvenirs d'un moment des plus tragiques de sa vie l'avaient complètement achevé. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Livaï avait un sommeil très léger et s'était réveillé au moment même où il Eren avait sursauté et maintenant il observait intensément son jouet.

* * *

**coucou :)**

**Pour des raisons d'exams blancs je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à chaques reviews. J'ai 2 exams blancs et un gros contrôle de semestre c'est juste horrible :( **

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé. En plus, Eren commence à réfléchir sur comment il va s'y prendre pour mettre Livaï en prison. Vas y Eren tu vas y arriver on croit en toi lol. **

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : La guerre est déclarée**

Le lendemain matin fut un calvaire pour l'avocat qui s'il n'avait pas un minimum de bon sens, aurait sauté du balcon de son « nouvelle appartement de luxe », histoire de mettre fin à sa vie misérable. C'est d'une humeur pire que massacrante qu'il se réveilla avec en prime une tête de zombi tout droit sortis d'un film d'horreur.

Bien sûr dans la cuisine, le mafieux buvait déjà sa tasse de thé noir avec des tartines. Ignorant son séquestreur, il fit couler du café et se mit à faire des crêpes après avoir fait tous les recoins de la cuisine.

Assit derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Livaï regardait s'afférer l'avocat qui fronçait durement les sourcils. Ce dernier avait l'air vraiment de mauvais poil. Portant plus d'attention sur son animal de compagnie, le mafieux l'observait faire des crêpes comme s'il était chez lui ce qui lui plaisait bien.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Eren ne faisait pas attention à Livaï qui s'avança à pas de loup vers lui et piqua une crêpe dans l'assiette. Il retourna à sa place et tartina sa crêpe de confiture avant de la goûter. « _Bon cuisinier, raison de plus de le garder !_ » Pensa Livaï.

Machinalement, Eren entreprit de finir la pâte et disposa par la suite l'assiette sur la table avant d'entreprendre la vaisselle. Il avait entendu il y a longtemps que Livaï était un grand maniaque, quoi que grand, c'est plutôt vite dis. De toute façon, il préférait laver sa saleté au lieu de ce faire tuer parce qu'il n'a pas nettoyé ses cochonneries. Ce serait une mort assez débile.

Une nouvelle fois il se retrouva face au yakuza pour déjeuné et pour ne pas changer, il avait encore l'estomac noué. A croire que maintenant il ne pourra plus jamais manger le matin. A cette allure il va finir par vraiment perdre du poids alors même qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Si on lui demande comment il a fait pour avoir une taille encore plus fine, il pourra toujours leur répondre que le remède miracle à la perte de poids est d'adopter un yakuza. Qualité certifié et kilo en trop envolé.

Mais en attendant, il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un régime. Secouant la tête de gauche à droit pour chasser ses pensées qui dérivaient vers un délire complétement bête, Eren se reconcentra sur ses crêpes et son café. Comme la fois dernière, le déjeuné ce fit dans le plus grand des silences, ce qui bien sûr ne faisait que mettre un coup dans les nerfs de l'avocat.

N'attendant pas son reste, ce dernier lava la vaisselle sale et fila sous la douche pour se préparer sans accorder le moindre regard au mafieux. Celui-ci irrité par le comportement de son jouet le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine.

Eren n'eu même pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la parois carrelée de la douche. Livaï le maintenant fermement contre celle-ci, sourcils froncés, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Eren et lui murmura d'une voix froide.

-La politesse est de mise face à son maître, Jäger. Je m'attend à ce que tu nous prépare le déjeuné le matin et que tu me montre ton affection.

Un frisson traversa toute la colonne vertébrale de l'avocat. « _Affection, quelle bonne blague_ », pensa-t-il. Comme s'il pouvait ressentir autre chose que de la colère et du dégoût à l'égard de cet homme sans cœur. Face au manque de réaction de l'avocat, le Yakuza décida de punir son animal de compagnie en le pénétrant brutalement sans l'avoir préparé.

Eren ne put retenir le cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur. Le mafieux n'attendit pas que sa victime ce soit adapté à sa taille, qu'il le culbutait déjà sans ménagement. L'avocat les mains posées contre carrelage serra les dents en laissant des larmes collées librement sur ses joues. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir dans ce que lui faisait l'homme derrière lui.

Dire qu'il était le plus grand avocat du pays et qu'il ce faisait actuellement violé par son maître chanteur sans pouvoir rien y faire. De plus, son calvaire ne faisait que commencer et il est loin de se terminer. Malgré ça, il refusait de supplier le yakuza d'arrêter, il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir et ça Livaï l'a rapidement comprit.

L'avocat est un homme fier qui ne se laissera pas détruire aussi facilement et il aimait ça. Bien des personnes auraient déjà commencées de le supplier d'arrêter, de les épargner mais pas lui. Il résistait et faisait en sorte de garder la face quoi qu'il en soit. « _Un oiseau rare_ » pensa Livaï avec un sourire malsain sur le visage.

Continuant sa besogne avec plus de violence, une trainé de sang glissa entre les cuisses de l'avocat qui grimaça en sentant le liquide pourpre couler. Mais toujours aussi têtu, il retient les cries et gémissements de douleur qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Cet homme aura beau le torturer de toutes les façons possible, il ne lui laisserait jamais le loisir de voir sa souffrance même s'il ne lui restait que très peu de dignité.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de penser à autre chose. Rapidement, il revit un moment de son enfance avec Armin. C'était une époque où l'innocence se reflétait encore dans leurs yeux de gamin rêveur.

_-Eren, Eren, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Cria un petit blond tout en courant vers un petit brun assit sur un muret. _

_Tout essoufflait le blond se plia en deux devant l'autre gamin qui regardait son ami avec curiosité. Après avoir reprit son souffle le plus chétif des deux s'assit au côté de son meilleur ami et lui montra son livre._

_-C'était caché dans un coin de la maison de mon grand-père. Il y a plein d'image de paysage du monde. _

_Les yeux pétillants, le brun se rapprocha plus de son ami pour regarder à l'intérieur du livre où il put voir des déserts, des plages tropicales, des volcans. Les paysages étaient si beaux, enchanteurs, merveilleux. _

_-Quand on sera plus grand, on voyagera tous les deux pour partir à la découverte de tous ses magnifiques paysages. Jura le petit brun avec un regard déterminé. _

_Le blond fit un grand sourire à son ami et hocha la tête en accord. Oui, un jour ils verraient en vrai ces paysages de rêve. Le reste de la journée fut consacré à admirer chaque page du livre avec émerveillement. _

L'après-midi là, fut l'une des plus merveilleuses de son enfance. Il ne connaissait pas encore la cruauté du monde dans lequel il vivait et vie encore. Si seulement sa mère était encore en vie, si seulement son père n'avait pas mystérieusement disparu, oui si seulement. Mais on ne peut pas rester là et ressassé le passé en pensant à une autre vie. Le destin a fait que cela soit ainsi. Finalement, on ne peut qu'essayer de s'adapter à la situation.

Le mafieux arrivant au bout de sa jouissance, laissa Eren s'écroulé lamentablement au sol. Se relevant piteusement, il fusilla du regard Livaï. Ses yeux c'étaient considérablement assombrit. Le yakuza fit face à un regard de tueur le plus effrayant qu'il n'ait jamais vue. L'avocat rebelle avait laissé la place à un être assoiffé de sang. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur Eren déclara d'une voix plus coupante qu'une lame de rasoir, plus mortelle qu'une épée à double tranchant :

-Refait ça encore une fois et menace ou pas je vais réduire en poussière pierre après pierre l'empire que tu as battit avec tant d'effort. Et une fois que j'en aurais finis, je m'occuperais de réduire à néant chaque bride de ton esprit avant de te pousser à te tuer.

Sous la surprise, Livaï ne réagit pas quand Eren le poussa légèrement afin de sortir de la douche et partir de la salle de bain. Ne bougeant pas, il fixa le mur les sourcils froncés au possible. « _C'est comme s'il y avait une autre personne en face de moi. _» Pensa Livaï. Reprenant ses esprits, il mit la scène qui venait de se produire dans un coin de sa tête pour en discuter plus tard avec la scientifique travaillant à son service, puis entreprit de finir de se laver.

Eren fou de rage arriva dans le cabinet où il travaillait avec une sérieuse envie de meurtre. Posant brutalement son sac sur son bureau, il prit place sur son fauteuil en ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait le bas du dos. Une seule pensée se répétait en boucle dans son esprit : « _Je le détruirais même si pour ça je dois me salir les main. Quoi qu'il arrive j'aurais sa tête sur un plateau d'or et d'argent ! _». Un rire mauvais résonna dans la pièce qui aurait donné des frissons de peur à la première personne venue.

* * *

**Coucou mes loulous **

**Voici enfin la suite XD Dis donc aujourd'hui j'aurais mis à jour mes deux ****fictions trop la classe. Non, je déconne, je n'ai aucune classe mais par contre j'ai entamée la rédaction du chapitre suivent qui est pratiquement terminé ;)**

**Je vais désormais répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posée :)**

**Maoruwa: Merci pour ta review, effectivement mes deux fictions ne sont pas comparable :) sur celle ci, je voulais quelque chose de sérieux alors que l'autre c'est plus pour me détendre et détendre ceux qui me lisent. Pour Petra vous la reverrez au fil de l'histoire, après tout, elle ne va pas lâcher le mec le plus chaud de tous les temps mdr. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire? Mystère hihi. Pour ta deuxième questions j'hésite à te répondre, dur, dure dilemme. Bon allez, je suis gentille, je vais t'avouer, que oui, il y aura des vilains pas beau qui vont vouloir s'en prendre à lui et Livaï va pas aimer du tout qu'on lui pique ce qui lui appartiens ;)**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas à me les poser. Normalement, la semaine prochaine je vais pouvoir recommencer à répondre à chaque reviews :)**

**Bisous, bisous, à la semaine prochaine :)**

**Shimizu-sama**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Dédoublement de la personnalité ?**

À peine arrivé dans son bureau, une folle furieuse déboule de bon matin envoyant la porte dans le mur avec une grand « boum ». Pas perturbé pour un sous, Livaï s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuire comme ci de rien était, après tout, il avait l'habitude avec le temps. Sans un mot, il alluma son ordinateur portable en croisant les jambes sous le bureau.

-Livaïïï ! J'ai appris que tu avais un nouveau joue-joue et que tu avais enfin mis Petra à la déchetterie.

-Que veux tu foutu quatre yeux ?

-Erd m'a dit que tu avais un super beau mec dans ton lit maintenant, et pas n'importe quelle bombe, non, non, rien de moins que le meilleur avocat du pays !

-Et ? Demanda agacé, le yakuza.

-Et…mais c'est trop cool. Je peux lui parler, steu plaît, steu plaît ?

-Non, tu vas effrayer le gamin !

-'Tain, t'es pas drôle ! Puis, c'est plutôt toi qui risque de lui foutre les boules.

-Ta gueule verre de merde ! Pendant que tu es là, j'ai une question pour toi.

-Vas y je t'écoute mon choux, mais seulement à condition que je rencontre ton super beau gosse.

-Tss, tu fais chier, la folle ! Comment, peut-on identifier une personne souffrant d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

-Et bien, ton ptit cul aurait-il un problème de TPL ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu son passé traumatisant. Ouais, j'ai fais des recherches sur lui dès que j'ai sus que tu te tapais désormais un pure canon.

-Tu réponds à ma question, oui ou merde ?!

-Rooh, c'est bon détend ton string, tu es trop rigide.

Livaï fusille du regard la scientifique qui soupire en faisant la moue, mais se calme quand même en prenant une chaise en face du bureau de son supérieur. L'index posé sur le coin de la bouche avec les yeux regardant le plafond, Hanji réfléchissait à la question de son grincheux de patron.

-Il faut différencier correctement le dédoublement de la personnalité et la personnalité multiple. C'est pour cela qu'on parlera plus souvent de TPL. Trouble de la personnalité limitée.

-Soit plus précise bon sang, je n'ai pas un doctorat en psychologie !

-Calmos, j'y viens. Le dédoublement de la personnalité est provoqué par le subconscient, qui impose occasionnellement à la personnalité dite « normal » ou « dominante », un comportement incohérent, parfois violent, incontrôlé. Il arrive même que la personnalité majeure ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'elle fait, c'est un peu comme si elle était déconnectée, ce qui donne l'impression d'une autre personnalité.

-Je vois, et cela est dû à quoi ?

-Plus communément, à un traumatisme, une instabilité émotionnelle mais après il y a d'autre facteurs qui peuvent entrés en compte.

-Bien, on fait comment pour soigner ça ?

-Bah y en a qui les internes en hôpital psychiatrique et les bourres de cacheton mais pour ce qui concerne ton petit chéri chou, je dirais qu'il a besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant son enfance. Entre tuer deux hommes et voir sa mère ce faire buter par un malade mental, ça fait un peu gros pour un gosse. Il doit passer au dessus de ça mais le dédoublement de la personnalité dans son cas est un moyen de défense qu'utilise son subconscient, traité ce genre de trouble est difficile.

-Finalement, ça serait peut-être bien que tu fasses ami-amie avec lui. Et évite de me le traumatiser encore plus !

-À vos ordres mon caporal chef !

-Tss, fou le camp de mon bureau et va donc bosser ! Tu dois bien avoir une expérience à foirer.

-Ça c'est méchant, Livaï. Dit, ton petiot, fait-il des cauchemars de son passé ?

-Hier soir il s'est réveillé d'un coup suite à un cauchemar, je ne serais dire si c'est à cause de son passé, mais je suppose que ça devait être le cas.

-T'inquiète, Livaï. Je vais m'occuper de ta petite chouquette. Bon moi, je vais travailler car mon patron esclavagiste va me botter le cul sinon. Surtout ne te sens pas visé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hanji quitta le bureau de Livaï en sautillant, joyeuse que son ami ait enfin quitté sa grognasse pour un mec sexy et intelligent. Bon c'est vrai qu'il a un petit soucis de personnalité mais ce n'est qu'un détaille insignifiant. Un peu d'amour et d'eau fraîche et le problème sera réglé. Suffit juste que monsieur trou du cul avec un sacré souci de sociabilité se calme un chouilla voir même beaucoup et tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

Livaï, tourné vers sa grande baie vitrée regardait le paysage tout en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Hanji. Son gamin souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Est-ce réellement ça ? Il est vrai que son regard n'était plus le même dans la douche. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui, une personne vraiment dangereuse. Mais cela et le fait qu'il a effectivement vécu un lourd traumatisme, est-il réellement le signe d'un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

Ne sachant plus quoi en pensé, il se dit qu'il est, en effet, plus judicieux de le laisser entre les mains de Hanji et de voir avec le temps. Après tout, à part les informations qu'il avait demandé à ses subordonnés de récolter, il ne connaissait pas du tout ce maître du barreau devenu l'avocat du diable. Mais, il comptait bien remédier à cela.

Pendant ce temps dans le cabinet d'avocat de Shiganshina, Eren fixait un dossier sans véritablement le voir. Il était dans un pétrin monstre et ne savait même plus comment il était arrivé à son bureau. Quelle joie, ça journée ne pouvait pas aussi mal débuter. Et ce cas qu'il n'arrivait pas à traiter. Oui, aujourd'hui allait être une rude journée.

Soupirant de frustration, il se leva de son siège et partit se faire un café bien noir dans la salle de repos. Au point où il en était il pouvait bien faire une pause au lieu de s'arracher les cheveux alors qu'il a de gros ennuis de concentration à l'heure actuelle. Quitte à perdre son temps, au moins le perdre avec intelligence autour d'un bon liquide chaud. Qui sait, peut-être que cela l'aidera à éclaircir son esprit.

Une tasse à la main dans la salle de repos, le liquide noir coulait dans sa gorge réchauffant sa trachée. Fermant les yeux, il repensa à sa rencontre avec le yakuza. Comment avait-il pût être aussi négligeant ? Le soir là, il aurait dû reconnaître cet homme et l'éviter comme la peste alors pourquoi avait-il passé la nuit avec lui ? Maintenant, il est à la merci d'un dangereux criminel. Quelle honte pour un avocat en droit pénal.

Décidemment, sa vie n'est qu'une succession de malheur. Était-il simplement maudit ou a-t-il fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter ça ? On dit que la vie est une suite d'obstacle qu'il faut franchir pour devenir plus fort mais parfois ils sont tellement grands, imposant et d'une solidité incroyable que la résignation, le désespoir, nous prennes au cœur et le comprime jusqu'à ce qu'on se met à prier pour que ça s'arrête, pour que toute la douleur soit annihilé mais la solution est très souvent extrême, radical.

Se battre pour vivre pour finalement vouloir mourir. N'est-ce pas ironique ? La question qui s'impose alors est de savoir s'il est plus important pour nous de se battre jour après jour pour continuer à vivre peu importe ce qui se dresse devant nous ou prendre la facilité et baisser les bras pour accueillir la mort à bras ouvert. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Vivre et souffrir ou mourir et être libéré une fois pour toute ?

Eren s'est bien souvent posé ce genre de question. Sa vie a toujours été une suite de malheur. Sa route est faite de mort et est jonchée de cadavre. Les kidnappeurs de Mikasa, sa mère et aujourd'hui ses amis sont aussi en danger de mort. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte la mort semble le seul chemin vers la liberté, vers sa liberté.

Mais, rapidement, il repensait au moment heureux de sa vie. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais ça l'aidait à tenir bon. Il devait continuer son combat pour ses amis. Choisir la facilité serait lâche et égoïste. Il n'était pas seul, il y a Mikasa, sa sœur adoptive, son meilleur ami, Armin. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

Tout d'abord, il doit trouver une solution à sa situation. Les informations qu'il a récupérées étaient déjà une étape vers un plan qui lui permettrait de se libérer des chaînes qui venaient de s'enrouler autour de lui. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve une façon de s'en servir sans que cela ne retombe sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il est hors de question qu'une personne trinque à sa place.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit sur Dot Pixis, le patron du cabinet d'avocat dans lequel il travaille. Celui-ci affichait un drôle d'air. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas sa gourde de whisky dans les mains et le sérieux qu'affichait son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Se relevant pour être à la hauteur de son patron, Eren accueillit Pixis avec un sourire comme ci de rien était.

-Bonjour, Eren. Justement, je te cherchais. Vois-tu, je suis un peux embêté. Un nouveau cas vient de nous tomber dans les mains et la personne concernée demande à ce que tu sois son avocat.

-Qui est cette personne pour que cela vous chagrine autant ?

-Il s'agit de madame Pétra Ral, l'héritière de l'entreprise Ral Industrie. Elle insiste lourdement pour avoir un entretien avec toi.

-Et pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'un avocat ?

-Elle souhaiterait te consulter pour un cas qui met encore inconnu. Elle ne veut en référer qu'à son avocat et cet avocat c'est toi. Elle dispose déjà d'un dossier qu'elle a scellé pour que tu sois le seul à le consulter.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me demande comme avocat. Je n'aime pas ça ! Il y a trop de cachoteries. Je le sens mal comme cas.

Et à juste cause si cette Petra Ral est la même personne qui l'a surpris dans le lit du plus grand Yakuza du pays, alors cela sentait les problèmes à plein nez et sa tête lui faisait déjà suffisamment mal pour ne pas avoir l'envie de s'entretenir avec elle. Il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'elle lui fasse du chantage.

-Je ne comprends pas moi même mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refuser son souhait. Ral Industrie est l'une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et il serait mal vu que nous refusions sa demande.

-Très bien, je prends le dossier.

-Parfait, elle a déjà callée un rendez-vous avec toi à 15h. J'ai déposé le dossier sur ton bureau pour que tu puisses l'étudier un peu avant son arrivée.

Hochant la tête Eren repris la tasse de café qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et avala le reste du liquide tiède avant de repartir dans son antre. Comme l'avait dit Pixis, le dossier se trouvait bel-et-bien sur son bureau. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il observa la pochette épaisse qu'il devait lire et étudier pour sa « cliente ».

Décidément, sa journée devenait de pire en pire. Depuis qu'il a croisé le chemin de Livaï Ackerman son monde s'écroulait en mille morceaux. C'est vrai qu'il lui est arriver d'avoir des pertes de mémoires mais jamais au point de finir à un endroit sans se rappeler comment. Ensuite, cette Petra Ral qui le demande comme avocat en faisant tout un mystère sur son dossier et risquait même de lui faire du chantage pour avoir forniqué avec son « mec » ou ex-copain au choix. L'un comme l'autre, dorénavant, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de boire plus que de raison dans un bar et finir au lit avec un criminel.

* * *

**Bonjour, bonsoir**

**je sais ça fait un petit moment que je n'avais rien postée. mais rassurez vous je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fiction ou mon autre en cours pour ceux et celles qui lisent "morveux ton joli petit cul m'appartiendra"**

**Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. d'autant plus que la mise à jour sera plus lente qu'auparavant mais je vais essayer de vous écrire au moins un chapitre par mois. **

**Bisous, bisous**


End file.
